


Shooting off Steam

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Shooting Things, Stabbing, Violence, angry sniper is angry, cooling down, hot tempered sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian found Jim kissing Freki (a character that one of my friend roleplays as on twitter) and blew his lid. Unable to take it out on the actual object of his rage, the sniper stormed out to escape to his favorite place to go blow off some steam. Or rather...shoot off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own any of these characters. I have taken liberty with Sebastian's character seeing as he was never fully fleshed out in the books.
> 
> Enjoy some angry, violent Sebby.

Sebastian sighed, his blood pumping quickly through his veins, his adrenaline rushing, his hands shaking, his body feeling cold. He hated when his temper rose this much. With his rifle bag over his shoulder and a fag between his lips, he got out his lighter, pausing on his angry walk to his favorite building to light up his cigarette. He took a drag, relaxing slightly, almost instantly at the taste, the feel. He hummed a bit, breathing out a puff of smoke into the night sky, watching it trail away into the distance against the dark canvas. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to breathe, to taste the cold air, feel the breeze. All of it slowly but surely relaxing him so that the shakes would go away, his adrenaline would calm down. When he felt he was ready to move again, he put the cigarette to his lips and started up again towards the building.

It took about 30 minutes to walk there on foot. It was a nice abandoned building, mostly isolated from the rest of civilization. He climbed up the fire escape, his rifle bag not weighing him down as much as usual due to the extra boost from the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. "Fight or flight." he murmured to himself a bit coldly. "Or a bit of both, in this case I suppose..." he added, talking around the cigarette still between his lips.

He made it to the top of the building and set his bag down, unzipping it and quickly getting to work on setting his gun up, mumbling angrily to himself as he did so. Once his gun was all set he picked it up and frowned, also grabbing one of his handguns, just in case. He headed over towards the ledge of the building, surveying his surroundings, looking for something, anything to shoot at. He brought his rifle up, peeking through the scope to get a better idea of what he was working with. He spotted a bird in the distance and snarled, taking the shot without hesitation. He watched through the scope as he hit his target and it fell from the sky. He set his gun down, taking one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it and stomping it out with his boot. He grabbed another from the box and put it behind his ear. Picking up his gun again he rolled his neck, hearing and feeling a satisfying crack.

Peering through the scope again he continued his search for something worth his effort and time. He wanted to just..../shoot/, but that was a waste of bullets. But then again, were birds really any better? He sighed to himself, putting the gun down and slipping to the ground beside it. He buried his head in his hands a moment, the image of Jim kissing and licking that....His muscles tensed and his finger nails dug into his palms. It was burned into his mind. That image, those images. Eyes open he could picture it; eyes closed it was like it was happening again right in front of him and he just wanted to reach out and kill that no-good mangy mutt. "I'm a pure wolf" he muttered mockingly, the warmth of his breath coming out in puffs on the cold air. "Fucking....twat." he hissed, reaching for his cigarette and putting it to his lips, grabbing his lighter and lighting up again. He took a drag and leaned back against the wall-ledge of the building.

Out here, on the outskirts, you could almost start to see a bit of stars. The little dim twinkling lights above his head. He smiled lightly, remembering back when he first had found this place. It had been where he'd lived until he found Jim's building, and subsequently, Jim himself. The man had hired him, taken him in, treated him like he mattered...and it seemed like all of that was slowly falling apart and crashing down around him. He growled a bit at the thought. "What the /fuck/ am I doing?" he angrily slapped himself, letting his cigarette fall from his lips to the ground. He stood, stomping it out and grabbed his gun again, smirking as he peered through the scope and saw people down below. He hummed a pleasant tune to himself as he pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times. Three bodies and two on the run. He laughed heartily as he watched them run, shaking his head. "Run all you like little mice. The kitty likes when they run~." His words practically came out as a purr as he spotted them in his scope, waiting, waiting...BANG.  
"Two in one~" He smirked, watching and waiting.

Sure enough, in no time, a lone police car drove up to the scene and started inspecting the bodies. The sniper up above couldn't help but watch from his nest, smirking and wanting so badly for there to be more. "Mm...I'll get what I'm given, I suppose." he muttered, taking aim at the police car itself, first. He shot twice at the engine, grinning almost wildly as the car went up in flames and the officer below started to panic. Just as he reached for his walkie-talkie to call for backup, Sebastian took the shot, hitting the man dead center between his eyes. He stayed standing for a moment, a look of utter confusion plastered onto his face before he fell back.

Feeling.../much/ better, the sniper gathered his things, cleaning up his nest. He packed away his guns and started down the fire escape again to head home. He wondered just what he'd be coming home to. Just in case it was something he...didn't approve of, he had his handgun at the ready in the waistband of his pants, a knife shoved into his boot, a sharky grin on his face. As he reached the bottom of the fire escape, he heard a noise and he quickly grabbed his knife, which was at a better angle to grab than his gun. He whipped around and his eyes widened, seeing another two police officers. They shone their lights on him and started shouting.

"Fuck..." he growled, lunging forward, taking them out one at a time, getting one in the gut with his knife and tossing the walkie, he slit the other's throat, not even slightly startled by the blood spurting over his clothes. He knew Jim might be upset. Scold him for getting his clothes dirty. But then again, with how he seemed to be with blood recently, perhaps not. He rolled his eyes at the thought and took a few more stabs at the police officers, just to get out some more pent up rage before he started heading home, taking the back ways so as not to be seen.

Arriving back at home, he set his rifle bag down in the entryway. "I'M HOME." he called, "Not that anyone cares..." he muttered to himself.


End file.
